Taking Risks
by jayma
Summary: George and Luna grow closer to each other during George's last days at Hogwarts.


**Title**: Taking Risks  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Characters and setting belong to (Queen) J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: George/Luna  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _George and Luna grow closer to each other during George's last days at Hogwarts._  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This story developed from a ficlet I had written on Tumblr. A lot of people fell in love with it and I decided to write a longer version of it and develop George and Luna's relationship. The events of the story combine elements from the Order of the Phoenix movie and book. I want to thank everyone on Tumblr who passed on words of encouragement and who have simply fallen in love with the George/Luna pairing. This one is for you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Inquisitorial Squad was a nuisance throughout the halls of Hogwarts. Headed by Draco Malfoy and other members of the Slytherin house, the group made it their sole right to punish and persecute anyone they crossed paths with. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of his gang were patrolling the halls after lunch one day when they happened to see Luna Lovegood approaching from the end of the hall. Luna got away last time when Draco was pursuing her with Filch. She had completely disappeared through the broom closet and now he wanted answers.<p>

Fred and George Weasley reached the final landing of the staircase when George saw a hint of blonde before it disappeared around the corner.

"It looks like we're not the only ones late to the D.A. meeting," George told Fred, "I think I just saw Luna headed over there."

Luna was skipping her way down the hall to the Room of Requirement when her mind registered the human barricade up ahead.

"And where do you think you're going, Lovegood?" Malfoy spoke up with his arms crossed in an authoritative stance. His fellow squad members followed suit.

Luna came to a halt and tried to think up an excuse, but gave him the truth instead, "If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask."

Fred and George stopped as they neared the hallway and heard voices. Fred peeked his head over and pulled back, "Looks like we're going to be a bit later than expected. Malfoy and his monkeys just stopped Luna on her way there."

George traded places with Fred. He poked his head and saw confusion written across Draco's face, "What are you on about, Loony? Looking to get a one way ticket to Umbridge?"

"I want to avoid that all costs, Draco. But, if you have a ticket for me to pass and be on my way, I'll gladly accept that instead," Luna said as she attempted to walk in between Malfoy and Goyle.

George chuckled at her bold response and immediately made his presence known when Malfoy shoved her back. Fred followed reluctantly, but if his brother was going to put up a fight, so was he.

"Well isn't this a treat? Two weasels and a loon," Malfoy said as he spotted George and Fred. The others laughed and Malfoy continued, "The High Inquisitor will know what to do with you three."

Fred laughed, "Always know how to kiss arse, don't you Malfoy?" George took the opportunity to grab Luna by the hand and pull her away from Malfoy's goons.

"You alright, Luna?" he asked warmly. She often didn't receive help in these kinds of situations, so the rare instance of Fred and George offering their protection made her feel inexplicably safe.

"Shut it, Weasley," Malfoy seethed and pointed his wand towards them.

Fred made an audible gasp and put his arms up in the air, "You're going to fight an unarmed man?" George still held on to Luna's hand as he slipped his free hand inside his pocket.

Malfoy brandished his wand in the air, "I think a stinging hex to the face will shut your mouth right, wouldn't it?"

"You know, it would, but I have places to go and people to see," Fred smirked and winked at him. George took that as his cue and pulled out a black rock from his pocket. He threw it to the floor and a dark cloud instantly consumed the hallway. George, Luna, and Fred pushed through Malfoy and his gang and quickly recited their mental wishes to enter the Room of Requirement.

The three rushed in and the door vanished behind them. The room of D.A. students momentarily paused, but they resumed their practice session without questions.

"What was that?" Luna asked intriguingly as she dusted away some of the soot away from her clothes.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Fred answered, "I work the charm and George works the magic." Fred clapped George on the back and proceeded to the back of room where he spotted Ron and Ginny.

Luna realized she was still holding George's hand and she gently released her grip. "Thank you for what you two did back there. You could've gotten in trouble if that plan hadn't worked. Not a lot of people would've risked helping me."

"With Fred on my side, our plans always work," George said confidently and pulled out another black rock from his pocket.

"Here, it's my last one, just in case Fred and I aren't around next time to help," he said as he grabbed her hand and placed the rock in her palm. He enclosed her fingers over the mineral and smiled before letting go.

"Are you sure? What if you need it?" Luna asked as she observed the object in her hand.

"You said others wouldn't have risked their necks to help you," he replied and started to walk away, "I like to take risks when it counts."

Luna's eyes followed him through the crowd until she could no longer see him and looked back at the rock in her hand. She hardly ever received gifts and she considered this a rare occasion. Perhaps she would find another way out of trouble next time because she refused to let this gift go to waste.

* * *

><p>Dinner time in the Great Hall used to be noisy with students engaged in conversation and laughter. That is, until Umbridge forbade any social interaction between students. The only sounds that pierced the air were utensils clattering against plates and the occasional cough or sneeze.<p>

Regardless, people found ways to interact and entertain. Harry attempted to draw an owl made of peas on his plate, Hermione miniaturized a book that she easily hid next to her cup, and Fred and Ron silently entertained themselves by proving who could hold a spoon on their nose the longest.

George was in that competition with them, but the spoon had slipped onto his lap and he lost. He turned his attention elsewhere until his eye caught sight of the vibrant blonde girl at the Ravenclaw table. He took advantage of the silence in the Great Hall to mentally hash out his thoughts on Luna Lovegood.

He first covered the basics. She was three years younger than him, she belonged to Ravenclaw house so that meant she was smart beyond any doubt, she had a peculiar sense of fashion, and she didn't care what her peers thought of her.

He then covered the "deeper" stuff; the stuff that only girls would talk about in bathrooms and sleepovers. Luna had a way of making him smile. Not the same smile he and Fred would have after a good prank or laugh, but the kind of smile that made him look like an absolute fool. She also had a way of grabbing his attention whenever she spoke or passed by. Her scent was alluring and it reminded him of the wild flowers that grew on the plains behind the Burrow. She also had a way of occupying his thoughts for long periods of time, like right now. He snapped back to reality when Ron's spoon fell onto the floor and Fred punched the air in victory.

George chuckled silently at his brothers and turned his attention back to Luna. He saw her pick up a lone candy from a stack of cupcakes and he squinted for a better look. The candy looked all too familiar. _It couldn't be_, he thought, _they had been confiscated by Umbridge and her hoard of misfits_. George had a sick feeling creep into the pit of his stomach the moment Luna ate the candy. Her face turned completely pale and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

_A puking pastille_, George thought. Luna forced her way up from her seat and got the attention of the entire student body. George heard someone snickering behind him and turned to see Draco Malfoy with a Skiving Snackbox. He had planted a puking pastille for Luna to ingest and for him and the rest of Slytherin house to laugh at her expense.

Luna ran down the Great Hall and George didn't hesitate to follow. He heard Umbridge yelling in a high pitched voice behind him, but he could care less. She flew to girl's restroom behind the grand staircase and he could hear her vomiting from a few paces away. He was about to enter when Peeves the Poltergeist flew out laughing.

"Good one, Georgie. A puking pastille, is it?" Peeves asked as he twirled around in the air.

"Peeves this isn't funny, but I will give you something to laugh about later if you can grab the purple puking pastille from Umbridge's office," George pleaded. Peeves, George, and Fred shared a strong bond for tomfoolery and the like, but he hoped Peeves could do him the favor.

"Purple puking pastille," the poltergeist recited and huffed as George started him down. He then muttered, "Peeves hates that room," as he floated away into the wall. George walked into the restroom and found Luna in an open stall. She briefly looked up at him with a strained smile, but then immersed her head back into the toilet bowl.

George walked up behind her and pulled the strays of hair away from her face as she threw up more contents of her dinner.

"I'm so sorry, Luna," he whispered as he massaged her back.

"It's not your fault, George," she managed to say before she gave into another urge to throw up.

"How did you know it was me and not Fred?" he asked to keep her mind distracted from the unfortunate situation and also to figure out her technique for telling them apart, since most people were unable to.

She pulled her head up to and massaged her temples to keep the room from spinning, "I can tell by the corners of your eyes. They smile differently compared to Fred's."

George chuckled. It was just like Luna to answer with something witty instead of something straightforward, "I didn't know the corners of my eyes could smile."

"They smile quite prettily," she whispered before she dunked her head back into the toilet again. George felt something hit him on the back and turned his head to see a disgruntled Peeves.

"Too many kittens, too much pink! Never again!" Peeves yelled as he floated away. George had been in Umbridge's office before and he agreed that the room was poorly decorated. He couldn't blame the poltergeist for being disturbed by it.

George picked up the purple wrapped candy from the floor an d urged her to look up for a few seconds, "Luna, you have to eat this," he said, but she refused and shook her head.

"It'll make you better, I promise," he said and he turned her head to place the candy in her mouth. He held her face in his hands as Luna chewed with her eyes closed. She felt her stomach gradually go back to normal, the room came to a slow stop, and the gagging sensation from the back of her throat disappeared completely. George pulled off a bit of toilet paper and lightly wiped the residue of sick away.

She opened one eye, then the other. George swallowed nervously as he stared into the blue orbs that stared back at him. Luna had never been close to George or any other boy for that matter. She took the opportunity to take in the light freckles scattered across his cheeks, his chocolate brown eyes, and his tousled ginger hair.

George broke out into a shy grin and kindly pulled her up to her feet, "Feeling better?" he asked and guided her out of the restroom. The two now stood hand in hand in an empty hallway, the doors to the Great Hall closed for the evening.

She nodded and rubbed her stomach, "I feel hungry now," she confessed and George laughed at her honesty. She swung their joined hands between them and mentally noted that it was the second time George held her hand for a period of time that lasted longer than five seconds. Most people would avoid touching her, but George did it naturally.

"I have a couple of friends down in the kitchens. I'll ask if they can send something up to you," he said and mentally kicked himself. It was close to being after hours and the possibility of getting caught was very high these days. But, he made the offer for Luna and he was willing to take the risk.

"You're taking another risk for me, George," Luna said as if she read his mind, "It is a lovely offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline or else you'll get into trouble. It's probably best for us to return to our respective common rooms."

She kindly let go of his hand and made her way up the staircase. Before she got any further, she paused and turned back to him, "I hope it doesn't hurt your feelings, but the puking pastilles aren't my favorite in your range of products."

George bit his bottom lip in attempt to stop himself from looking like an absolute fool. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, "I can't blame you."

She nodded sweetly, "Good night, George, and thank you." She continued to walk up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower and hoped that George had the right mind to go back to the Gryffindor common room soon, but George had other plans in mind.

Luna entered her common room, which was busier than usual. Her fellow students were studying for their round of exams coming up soon and occupied every available space. She made her way past the maze of students up to her room, which she thankfully found empty. She sat herself on the edge of her bed and although she was tired, her mind was completely awake.

She normally thought about the creatures waiting to be discovered across the magical world, but tonight Luna had the puzzle that was George Weasley in mind. She took pride in being a very observant individual and she understood body language better than anyone. She knew and was comfortable with the fact that the ordinary Hogwarts student would steer clear away from her, except for those she made friends with in the D.A. Then there was George Weasley. His body language intrigued her the most. He seemed genuinely concerned and protective over her, which she found simultaneously endearing and confusing.

A small pop broke her reverie and she jumped back slightly when she saw a house elf approach her.

"Miss Lovegood," the house elf greeted with a bow of her head, "I've come on behalf of Mr. George Weasley, who has kindly asked me to give you this."

The house elf offered her a plate filled with various fruits and desserts. Luna graciously took it from the elf's small hands.

"I told him it wasn't necessary," Luna shook her head as she tried to hide the elation from her face. There was enough food to replenish what she had lost earlier with the puking pastille and she spotted a note poking out from underneath the plate.

"He was most adamant, Miss Lovegood. Enjoy," replied the house elf, who kindly waved and disappeared into thin air.

Luna felt her cheeks and ears grow warm as she opened the note.

_I like to take risks when it counts. –GW_

Luna didn't know whether it was possible, but she was sure that her face would stay an unflattering shade of red for days to come.

* * *

><p>The members of the D.A. gathered around as Harry explained to them the next lesson, which involved the Patronus Charm. People broke out into whispers as they all seemed genuinely excited to try something more advanced. Harry clarified that in order for the Patronus to work the witch or wizard had to focus on the happiest memory in their arsenal. The group separated and everyone gave each other the proper amount of space to practice. Harry went around examining the wand movements and giving expertly advice.<p>

Luna stood in the back corner of the room, where she had a perfect view of everyone else. She saw wisps of silver light come out from the ends of wands, but no one was successful in producing a fully formed Patronus yet. She observed as Harry came around to the Weasley twins. George casted his Patronus and the hint of an animal appeared momentarily before it dissipated. Harry gave him words of support before he continued to walk across the room.

Luna heard Harry call out to her, but her mind was busy in trying to locate a happy memory. She thought about her mother and father, who she loved dearly. Even though her mother had passed away years ago, Luna tried to extract a happy feeling from those far off memories, but she wanted something stronger. As her eyes wandered about the room, she saw George and Fred fooling around as they normally did during lessons. George shoved his brother playfully when he naturally turned his head and locked eyes with her. George winked before his brother tackled him humorously.

Luna didn't think twice. She waved her wand in the air and whispered _Expecto Patronum_. A silver hare erupted from the end of her wand and skipped its way along the walls of the room. The few memories she had of George Weasley had helped her produce her first Patronus.

Her Patronus dissipated, however, when her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled rumble that lightly shook the chandeliers. The voices in the room died down as another rumble caused the room to go momentarily dark. The students assembled towards the center of the room and everyone turned their attention upon the mirrored wall. Someone had discovered their secret meeting place. A third rumble caused the mirror to crack and shatter onto the floor.

Luna stood in the back of the crowd when she heard the faint voice of Professor Umbridge. Before she knew it, the wall burst open and everyone lowered themselves to floor to avoid flying debris. Luna felt a strong pair of hands grab her by the waist and pull her back up. George pushed her behind him just as Umbridge sent in her squad of miscreants inside. Luna held on to the back of George's sweater as Crabbe and Goyle entered first and started shoving people towards the broken entrance.

Goyle smirked when he came up to Fred and George, "No toys to save you now, huh?" He spotted Luna's blonde hair, reached around behind George, and roughly pulled Luna in line with the others.

George forcefully turned him by the shoulder and grabbed him by the collar, "Touch her again and there'll be no magic on this planet to mend you when I'm through with you."

Goyle laughed, "Got a soft spot for the lunatic, Weasel?"

George had the sudden urge to punch him and he would have if Fred hadn't stopped him, "Let it go, George," he said and forced him off of Goyle. The twins fell into line behind Luna and headed out of the Room of Requirement. Umbridge led them to the Great Hall, where she magically cast away the long tables and replaced them with individual seats instead.

"Sit, all of you," she announced. Goyle and Crabbe stood as guards at the doorway, while Malfoy and the others scattered themselves across the Great Hall. As Fred passed by Goyle, he winked at him and whispered, "I see ominous sparklers in your future."

Goyle simply smirked as Umbridge spoke out again, "When I return your punishment will begin." She giggled deviously and left the Great Hall with both Harry and Cho Chang, leaving the rest in complete silence.

George looked behind him and saw Fred yawn in boredom. The rest of the students seemed terrified, except for one. His eyes spotted Luna in the seat diagonally from his. She was completely calm and patient in her seat. Luna also stared around the Great Hall until she caught George's gaze.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed. Luna smiled and cautiously nodded her head. George smiled back.

"Are you?" she mouthed in return. He guessed she was referring to his earlier episode with Goyle. What he did was out of character, but he would gladly do it again if it meant protecting her from scum like Goyle and his lot.

He saw Luna shift her eyes toward someone else and he followed her gaze. She was looking at Fred, who was completely engrossed in their silent conversation. Fred realized he had been caught eavesdropping and pretended that something flew in front of his face. He tried to swat it away and used this to turn his attention elsewhere. George let out a quiet laugh and he knew he was going to be the center of Fred's relentless teasing the moment they found themselves back in the Gryffindor common room.

George and Luna continued to sign and read each others lips until they heard the sound of heels approaching their way. Umbridge was back and she looked positively livid. She made Harry sit in the only available seat and made her way to the front of the room. Parchment and a black quill appeared on each desk with the flick of her wand and she took a comfortable seat in Dumbledore's grand chair.

"I want each and every one of you to write lines for me until you understand that what you did was very wrong," Umbridge said in her usual high-pitched voice.

"There's no ink and last time I checked you needed ink for a quill," Fred spoke out without fear.

Dolores laughed and eyed Harry as she answered, "I think you'll find these quills quite special."

"And what are we to write?" George asked since he wanted to get this punishment done and over with.

"Breaking the rules is wrong and I will never do it again," she replied calmly, but with enough malice imbedded in her words to know that if someone else spoke out of turn, they would suffer harsher consequences.

George picked up his quill and began to write the ridiculous assignment. Midway through the sentence he felt an itching sensation break through the back of his left hand. He continued to write until it finally dawned on him. The quill didn't require ink because it used your blood as a substitute. George turned to Harry and he had guilt written all over his face. Apparently Harry had experienced this before and the last thing he wanted was for the others to suffer the same plight.

He then turned to Luna. She was biting down on her lower lip and sighed out in pain when she reached the end of her first sentence. She looked up at George and he saw a glimmer of pain in her eyes before Umbridge called to his attention, "Eyes on your own parchment, Mr. George Weasley."

George reluctantly looked back at his empty page. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Luna sat by the fireplace in her empty common room and gently massaged the bruise on her left hand. She always saw the best in people, but Professor Umbridge was beyond the realm of good. She wondered if the rest of the D.A. was still aching from her ruthless punishment. Her thoughts were interrupted when a fellow Ravenclaw came into the common room and spotted Luna from the corner of her eye.<p>

"Luna, there's a boy asking for you outside. I think he's from Gryffindor." Luna thanked her friend and made her way over to the common room entrance. She looked outside and spotted George leaning against the wall.

She felt her face flush and waved to him, "George, come in before you get caught," she said and he followed her to her original spot by the fireside.

"I still can't believe you're the only one who could ever tell me and Fred apart," he said as he sat beside her.

"I take pride in being observant," Luna smiled, "I also know that Fred wouldn't risk visiting me at this time of the night, but you would."

Luna saw a faint blush on George's cheeks. She also noticed that his left hand was just as bruised as hers.

He followed her gaze and sighed, "I hope that woman gets her comeuppance soon. She has no right to punish us like that."

Luna nodded in agreement and went straight to the point, "Why are you here after hours, George?"

"To give you this," he said and pulled a small container from his back pocket. "It's an ointment for your hand. Hermione came up with it after Harry's first punishment sessions with Umbridge. Mine looks just as bad, but the ointment has made the pain swell down."

He gently took her left hand in his and applied some of the ointment onto the words carved on her skin. She winced as he massaged the back of her hand.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I have the hands of a Beater, after all."

"I like your hands," she replied naturally and he smiled. Anyone else would have thought her odd for the compliment, but that's what George liked about Luna. She was naturally odd.

George continued to massage the ointment and then brought her hand up to his mouth. He soothingly blew warm air and the ointment reacted to his breath. She felt a tingling sensation spread across the back of her hand and the pain gradually dissipated. Luna was entranced by the gentle act and George merely smirked. The intimate moment gave him the opportunity to see that he had the same effect that she had over him.

He lowered her hand and closed her fingers over the container, "Apply it every morning and evening until the words go away."

She smiled up at him and admired the warm glow from the fire that lit up his face. "Good night, Luna," he said as he got up, but as soon as he reached his full height he bent back down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She caressed the area on her cheek with her good hand and she looked to him as he walked to the entrance, "What was that for?"

George turned and shrugged his shoulders, "Fred and I have plans and I won't be around to look after you. I guess you can say it's something for you to remember me by," he whispered. He gave her one last smile and walked through the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fred and I have plans and I won't be around to look after you.<em>" Luna recited George's words over and over in her head. It had been two days since George visited her in the Ravenclaw common room and she barely saw him or his brother at all.

Luna was on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast when she passed by a deserted hallway. It was deserted for a good reason. Peeves was swinging from chandelier to chandelier while singing obnoxiously. She had a crazy idea, but she was known for her quirky style of thinking.

She called out to the poltergeist and he momentarily stopped his shenanigans. "Loony puking Luna," he chimed and floated towards her.

She easily ignored him and added that nickname to the long list of nicknames she had been called throughout her school years, "Have you seen Fred and George?" she asked kindly, but kindness played no part in trying to get answers from Peeves.

"Loony puking Luna wants to know where Freddie and Georgie are?" he shrieked and proceeded to laugh up and down the walls.

She pretended to have a bright idea flash through her mind and shouted above his cackling, "I bet the Bloody Baron knows."

He stopped and stood still in mid air. Luna was familiar with all the ghosts in the castle and Helena Ravenclaw once told her that if Peeves needed order the Bloody Baron was the one to do it. "I wonder what he'll say when I tell him that you couldn't help me."

Luna started to back away when he flew up to her and began to grovel at her feet, "No! Loony, I mean, precious Luna. Peeves knows where Fred and George are, please follow Peeves."

Luna wore a self-satisfying smirk on her face as she followed Peeves down the stairs until they reached the landing directly under the Great Hall. Peeves pointed to the grand painting hanging on the wall before them that depicted a bowl of fruit.

"No one thinks to find them in the kitchens. Tickle the pear," Peeves said, fear still evident in his voice.

"Thank you, Peeves. I promise I won't tell the Bloody Baron anything," she assured him and went back to having a mischievous grin on his face. He left Luna alone to tickle the pear and the portrait opened.

She heard pots and pans clattering in the background. Luna was in the Hogwarts kitchens, where she saw house elves rushing back and forth with plates and jugs for lunch.

"Fred," she heard George's voice call out as he came out of a broom closet to her right, "This sparkler doesn't have enough—Luna."

George stopped in his tracks. She saw Fred on the floor to her left sorting out various sized fireworks and failed to notice her come in.

"More Luna?" Fred laughed, "Are you still pining after her?"

"Fred," George called out to his brother as a warning to stop.

"I'm serious, George. If you like her, just tell her before we leave."

"FRED!" George shouted and threw the sparkler he held at his brother for good measure.

"Ow! What was that for?" Fred asked as he massaged the back of his head and finally turned around to see a disgruntled George and Luna, who tried very hard not to laugh at his expense.

"Luna, wow! This is totally unexpected," Fred said and clapped his hands together, "And awkward. How about I leave you two kids to talk?"

Luna and George watched as Fred headed toward the portrait, but George stopped him, "You'll get caught if someone sees you outside."

Fred nodded in agreement and instead clumsily walked into the broom closet.

"Will he have space to breathe in there?" Luna asked curiously.

George shrugged and looked to floor as he spoke bitterly, "He deserves to stay in there for a while since he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Luna walked closer to him and since he was much taller than her, she simply tilted her head to capture his gaze. "About that, did he mean it? You're leaving?"

Luna avoided the part where Fred had unknowingly confessed George's feelings, since she was still trying to come to terms with it herself. She never thought of herself as particularly attractive, but George gave her reason to think otherwise. It was a new feeling for her to experience and for the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to do.

George offered his hands and she took them without hesitation, "Fred and I aren't the academic types. Our parents expect us to work in the Ministry one day, but can you honestly see us cooped up in an office all day long?"

She imagined the two playing pranks on frustrated co-workers and she shook her head, "The idea does seem absurd. So, I take it you and Fred will be pursuing different careers?" she said as she pointed to the fireworks on the floor with her chin.

She was observant, indeed. "Fred and I are planning to open up our own joke shop and we want to leave the school with a bang," he said and hoped that she didn't disapprove.

She gently squeezed his hands and smiled up at him, "I think that's wonderful. You and Fred always had your own style and I admire that."

George bit his bottom lip. A gesture she found charming and a gesture he only did when she was around, "Do you want to come with us?" he asked jokingly, but then added on a genuine note, "With me?"

Luna swung their hands together in another peaceful moment that she could add to her cache of happy memories, but kindly shook her head, "I still want to finish my education, George."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Of course, how could I forget? You are in Ravenclaw, after all," he smiled and let go one of her hands to brush her hair away from her face.

"But, I will love to visit your shop when it's ready for business," she suggested with another squeeze to his hand.

"I'll send you an owl when it's ready. You have my word," George promised. Their moment together ended, however, when they heard the small steps of house elves moving about. Empty plates and goblets appeared on the long tables and George sighed.

"Lunch is over. Fred and I have to continue with our master plan," he said and Luna understood. She didn't want to delay their plans any further, so she did him the favor of walking over to knock on the broom closet door.

"Fred? You can come out now," Luna informed him and Fred poked his head through the doorway.

"It's about time. The closet smells like old mattress and," he lowered his head to whisper to Luna, "George's socks."

"It does not," George overhead him and shook his head at Luna, but Luna only laughed.

"I'll leave you to your grand plan. Good luck with everything and I'll act surprised when I see it all pan out," she waved the twins goodbye.

Fred waved back and observed as she took one last look at George and pushed through the portrait door.

Fred let the moment sink in and clapped his brother on the back, "Did you tell her how you feel?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think she already knows."

"Only because she overhead me, she wants to hear it from you. Girls like that stuff! Did you even kiss her?"

"The other night, I—"

"That peck on the cheek you told me about? Georgie, what if you leave here today and she finds someone else? What if someone else kisses her first?" Fred planted the scenario in George's mind and he didn't like it one bit.

Fred read his brother's mind, "That's what I thought. I'll handle the rest of this. You go and kiss her senseless," Fred laughed and shoved him forward.

George pushed through the portrait and climbed the steps two by two until he saw a glimmer of blonde up ahead.

"Luna!" George called out and swallowed heavily. He wished Fred was here to tell him what to say. Fred had a way with words, while he was more reserved. Luna turned to the sound of her name and walked back down the staircase. She stopped a few steps away to stay at eye-level with him.

"What is it, George?" she asked sweetly and hoped that the redness of her cheeks didn't give her away.

"Has anyone ever told you you're pretty?" he asked bluntly, unsure of how to properly convey his feelings.

She shook her head, "No, has anyone told you?"

George laughed. No one had ever called him _pretty_, but only Luna would ask, "No, but I just wanted to let you know that you are."

Luna smiled, "Thank you, George, you are too."

George took one step toward her and did exactly what Fred told him to do, but with a few alterations.

"Luna, despite Fred's and my behavior, my mum raised me to be a gentleman," he swallowed and eyed her lips, "May I kiss you?"

Another blush broke out above Luna's cheeks and she used her cold hands to cool them down. George found the act adorable, but gently pulled her hands away from her face. She looked at their joined hands and finally looked directly at George.

"I think it would be ungentlemanly of you not to kiss me," she whispered since she lost her voice due to nerves.

George briefly bit his bottom lip before he leaned in and met his soft lips with hers. The reality of the situation made Luna smile against his lips, but it also made her nervous since she had never done this before. She hoped George would guide her and he did. Luna felt his warm hands slide underneath her hair and rest against her jaw. He gently raised her head and she naturally opened her lips against his. The caress of his lips sent jolts to the pit of her stomach and although the feeling was foreign, she tugged on his collar for more. It was George's turn to smile as he obeyed. He let his arms fall to encircle her waist, while she enclosed her arms around his neck.

"George," someone whispered his name, but he ignored it as he refused to break away from this moment.

"Pssst, George," the voice insisted. Luna heard Fred calling to his brother and even though she wanted to hold on longer, she did Fred the favor.

She pulled back gently and George followed until his head fell in defeat against her shoulder, "Your other half needs you right now," Luna said and chuckled as she saw a troubled Fred at the foot of the stairs dangling a long chain of fireworks.

George straightened himself and took her hands in his, "Promise me, this won't be our last."

Luna grew confused at his statement, but George clarified. "We're both good friends of Harry and he has major obstacles to tackle in the future. He won't be able to handle those obstacles alone. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself when I'm not around."

Luna was loyal to Harry, but so were Fred and George, "I will as long as you make the same promise."

"I promise. Fred has my back and I have his, remember?" George replied and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"What's that about backs?" Fred asked in the background.

George rolled his eyes, "I should get going."

"I'll wait outside so I can have a front seat to your grand departure," Luna said as she started up the stairs.

"Hold on, don't you have class?" George asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I'm feeling a bit rebellious today and I also like to take risks when it counts," she said and winked at him. She left a stunned George behind and Fred caught up with him.

"One kiss and she already has the Weasley countenance. You better keep an eye on her, George."

George turned to his brother and threw his arm over Fred's shoulder, "I plan on it."

* * *

><p>Luna sat on quietly on a stone bench outside and she closed her blue sweater tightly over her chest as a cool breeze rolled by. It was a little after four o'clock and she wondered how far Fred and George had gotten through their plan. Her mind drifted back to the kiss she and George shared only a few hours ago.<p>

She smiled at the warm thought, but then she heard a muffled explosion from inside the castle. Luna got up and heard another explosion. She walked carefully toward the open doors of the castle and jumped back slightly as two brooms whizzed past her. She heard the unmistakable laughs of Fred and George echo through the air.

Students crowded the courtyard in a matter of seconds as fireworks continued to brighten up the sky. People clapped and others cheered at the display of lights above them. Luna saw one of the twins drop a small sparkler that made a bee line straight towards her. It came to life in a bright pink light and split in two as it formed the shape of a heart around her. Luna ignored the curious looks of her fellow classmates and looked up to see a giant W lit in the sky.

She watched as Fred and George flew off into the horizon. She didn't know what the future had in store for her, but she deeply hoped that George Weasley played a large part in it.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? I tried to keep the fluff to a minimum, but I couldn't really help myself. I just adore George/Luna so much. I may continue this and delve on moments centered around Luna's capture and George's loss in the Deathly Hallows. Anyone interested?


End file.
